


Ecuaciones Diferenciales

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles tiene todas las variables, pero ni siquiera sabe todavía que tiene que haber una ecuación.Traducción





	Ecuaciones Diferenciales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Differential Equations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436016) by [hedgerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose). 



> ¡A sufrir! :D  
> Que no (no mucho). Es corto, pero la primera vez que lo leí consiguió meterme la sensación de angustia en el pecho. Y a mi me encanta la angustia en los fics.

Stiles tiene todas las variables, pero ni siquiera sabe todavía que tiene que haber una ecuación. 

Es matemática simple, la verdad. Veintiuno menos seis es quince, y los chicos de quince años son fácilmente influenciables. 

* * *

Cuando Derek tiene quince años, Katie DaSilva es su profesora sustituta de biología durante una semana, y huele  _ fascinante _ . Hay algo en ella que huele a peligro, como el filo de la adrenalina y chispas del sílex y a acero, el primer sorbo de una botella de whisky. Huele a muchas cosas difrentes-- metal y madera y algún tipo de aceite con el que no está familiarizado. Huele como el chasquido de un relámpago en el ojo de la tormenta, y ahora mismo, cuando tiene quince años, ella es todo lo que quiere. 

Katie DaSilva tiene un pelo rubio apabullante y una risa que es cálida y acogedora. Es una sustituta atractiva y durante una corta semana, prácticamente a todos les  _ gusta _ de verdad la biología. 

Katie DaSilva piensa que es divertido e inteligente  _ de verdad _ ; después de que termine su semana con el resto de la clase, le sugiere darle tutorías privadas en su casa tres días a la semana, porque quiere que sea lo mejor de lo que puede ser. Le dice a sus padres que está estudiando en la librería (y se reúnen allí, el primer día, para que no le escuchen mentir), porque incluso la primera vez, hay algo un poco extraño sobre ello. 

Katie DaSilva le besa por primera vez después de que hayan estado trabajando juntos durante dos semanas, y en el instante en el que sus labios tocan los suyos (no es su primer beso, ni remotamente, pero aún así puede contar con los dedos de una mano a la gente que ha besado y ella lo completa) esto es exactamente lo que quiere. 

Solo le besa una vez ese día. “Por un trabajo bien hecho,” dice, dándole el papel que tenía de uno de sus antiguos orientadores de la universidad, justo antes de inclinarse hacia él y estar más cerca de lo que alguna vez ha estado. 

El papel tiene tres ligeras correcciones y un excelente escrito arriba del todo con un bolígrafo rojo de punta redonda. 

Es una de las cosas que pierde en el incendio. 

* * *

Están atrapados en el bosque, corriendo de  _ algo _ \-- ninguno de ellos está muy seguro de qué-- cuando el olor del miedo de Stiles se mancha con excitación por primera vez. La  _ cosa _ les pasa al lado y Stiles regresa a todo-terror-todo-el-tiempo; Derek echa su brazo por el pecho de Stiles y le mantiene contra un árbol hasta que se ha ido. Caminan de vuelta al coche lo más silenciosamente que pueden, hojas secas y ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies demasiado a menudo para el gusto de Derek. 

“¿Qué  _ era _ eso?” pregunta Stiles una vez se hallan más o menos a salvo en su Jeep. 

“Ni idea,” dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros. Hay una sinceridad en Stiles ahora, y Derek siente un tirón como respuesta, atrayéndole hacia Stiles en vez de lejos de él, y en ese momento Derek  _ quiere _ . 

Quiere a Stiles en toda su rara gloria adolescente, el contraste de sus delgadas muñecas y manos grandes, el modo en que tropieza solo y su mente afilada. No sabe si es el lobo el que quiere a Stiles o solo es él; no sabe si realmente hay una diferencia entre los dos. 

Tuvo unos cuantos noviazgos en la universidad, novias y novios, gente que primero encontró interesante y luego deseables. Stiles le recuerda a Brian, con su pelo cortado al raso y su temperamento demasiado ruidoso y gregario; Stiles le recuerda a la mente rápida de Helena y a su aún más rápida lengua. 

No confían completamente el uno en el otro, Stiles y él. Derek  _ necesita _ una manada-- cualquier alfa lo necesita-- y está buscando a gente que sea como él, niños que está un poco rotos, solo un poco resquebrajados-- niños para los que la manada pueda ser una familia de verdad, no solo un montón de gente con la que correr, con la que cazar. Mantiene a salvo a Isaac y cura a Erica; le da a Boyd personas a las que  _ pertenecer _ . Pero Stiles no ve eso-- ve a Derek quitándole a sus compañeros de clase, sus casi-amigos, gente que ve en la cafetería en clases, y les hace  _ otros _ . Y Derek lo está haciendo, claro-- les está haciendo  _ mejores _ . Son más fuertes como manada que cualquiera de ellos son solos, y Stiles verá eso, algún día. 

(No le ofrece el mordisco a Stiles y probablemente nunca lo hará porque Stiles no lo  _ necesita _ del mismo modo-- Stiles tiene a su padre y a Scott y a la madre de Scott, toda una red de apoyo. A veces los ojos de Stiles se ponen tristes, pero no es lo mismo para nada.) 

Pero nada de eso cambia que hay esta chispa, este inquietante hilo mutuo de  _ deseo _ entre ellos, y cuando Derek regresa al pequeño apartamento que está alquilando (bajo un nombre falso; paga el alquiler cada semana en metálico), se lleva las manos a la cara para buscar un último atisbo de  _ Stiles _ que permanece en ellas.

Luego rasga sus ropas, las deja en un montón junto a la entrada, y se queda de pie bajo la ducha, lavándose las manos una y otra vez hasta que el agua está helada, porque  _ no puede _ hacer esto. 

* * *

Hay miles de posibilidades pero solo una realidad, y la realidad es esta: Stiles tiene dieciséis años, y Dere tiene veintitrés. 

* * *

“Hueles mal,” anuncia Laura. Apoya la barbilla por encima de su hombro y se envuelve a su alrededor, acercándose físicamente todo lo que puede. “¿Qué es lo que te está asustando?” 

“No estoy asustado,” miente, la boca seca y sabiendo que escucha a su corazón latiendo con más fuerza, escuchar la diferencia en su tono de voz. (Katie ( _ llámame Katie-- la Sra. DaSilva es mi madre _ ) le ha tocado del mismo modo la noche anterior, se envolvió a su alrededor por la espalda, pero entonces su pecho estaba desnudo igual que el de ella. Se traga eso y no piensa en ello, no piensa el modo en el que Katie estaba en la media luz de su habitación o el modo en el que le tocó el pecho.)

“Lo estás,” protesta Laura. “Derek, estás jodidamente  _ aterrado _ .” 

Se encoge de hombros. “No es nada,” intenta decir. 

Laura suspira y frota su cara contra el lateral de su cuello, marcándole como  _ suyo _ \--ella sigue siendo una beta, pero ambos saben que cuando las cosas cambien, ella será su alfa, así que está feliz de ser suyo. Es su hermana, y la ama, y más importante,  _ confía _ en ella. Confía en ella para que no le presione ahora, no cuando sigue intentando pensar en ello y sopesar el hecho de que su nota de biología está por las nubes y le han ofrecido un trabajo de verano en un laboratorio y de cómo le hace sentir Katie. 

Cuando está con Katie es como si fuera otra persona. Sus párpados se sienten pesados cuando le lame el vientre, cuando se alza sobre él y juega con él hasta que sus caderas se alzan por cuenta propia y ella le abofetea la cara, riendo. 

Siente que su cara la sonríe y sus manos suben para sostener su cara; ella las agarra y las lleva abajo, más abajo--

No hay nada en su cara, ninguna expresión, y le saca de golpe de este raro estupor de sexo y calor, pero luego ella está sonriendo de nuevo, agachándose para besarle bordeando en lo demasiado brusco y se vuelve a perder entre todo ello. A veces, Katie le mira y no la puede leer para  _ nada _ ; se pregunta cómo le ve. Se pregunta si  _ le _ ve siquiera, y en esos momentos se pregunta si existe siquiera. 

A veces le pertenece más a ella de lo que pertenece a Laura, ciertamente más de lo que pertenece a su madre. Su madre, quien ahora es el alfa, pero le está apartando porque eso es lo que hacen los alfas. Quiere que sea su propia persona y que no se apegue a la manada tanto, porque dice que a veces se apoya en ellos demasiado, se aferra demasiado a ella, al Tío Peter, o a Laura.

Si no puede ser él mismo y si pudiera elegir a cualquiera de ellos, le gustaría ser de Laura.

* * *

Lydia lo averigua primero-- pues claro que lo hace. 

“Ya sabes que Stiles siente algo por ti,” dice sin rodeos, como si esperase sorprenderle.

“Lo sé,” dice. Ha estado intentando ignorarlo, el modo en el que el olor de Stiles y su lenguaje corporal cambian cuando está cerca de Derek. El calor sube por las mejillas de Stiles cuando habla con Derek y su discurso es solo un toque ligeramente más rápido. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez todo quedaba reducido a miedo e intimidación; si Stiles fuera un lobo, su cola hubiera estado completamente entre las patas esos primeros tensos meses. En su lugar, habló demasiado rápido e intentó hacer frente a cosas que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance. Sigue a Scott como un cachorro y de algún modo se mete bajo el provisional paraguas de  _ manada _ de Derek. 

De algún modo todo ese miedo e intimidación se disipan; Derek toma prestada ropa de Stiles y  _ no _ las lleva a casa y rueda encima de ellas y las devuelve oliendo a él. Deja que Stiles le lleve en coche. Él y Stiles crecen en esta--  _ cosa _ , donde Stiles no está ni de cerca tan intimidado por Derek como finge estar y en donde Derek hace más de lo mismo. No son exactamente amigos, y ninguno de ellos confía en el otro al cien por ciento, pero lo que tienen es suficiente. 

Stiles es el único que le toca sin intención de hacerle daño (incluso si es para ajustarle la chaqueta, incluso si es solo una mano sobre su brazo); y quizás eso es lo que más duele.

* * *

Lo del lobo es menos problema de lo que debería. 

La cosa es que Derek siempre ha sido un lobo. No  _ conoce _ nada diferente; no sabe cómo ser otra cosa que no sea medio-humano. Lo finge lo suficientemente bien-- sabe cómo vestirse, sabe cómo cocinar y limpiar y todas esas otras estúpidas de los humanos. Vivió en  _ Nueva York _ durante años, sin tener nada más grande que Central Park para correr (y eso lo cogió la manada Rizolli hace décadas; Derek no tenía ni de lejos la antigüedad como para pedir derechos, y no le pidió a Laura que lo hiciera por él), así que estar de vuelta en California con hectáreas de bosque y prados para correr y saltar es cómo-- es como un soplo de aire fresco, ser capaz de estirarse al completo después de estar años durmiendo en un armario.

Y al mismo tiempo es como si el aire estuviera lleno de humo cada vez que su mente divaga. Se ahoga con el olor a barbacoa y no puede pensar en cocinar carne durante semanas después de regresar. Tiene sangre bajo sus uñas y barro endurecido en sus botas; entierra a su hermana como lobo, planta las flores para que se quede de ese modo. 

Toma tres respiraciones hondas y piensa en el aire limpio de California, el crujido de un conejo en su mandíbula, el picor de acónito acercándose (lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como que nunca sea capaz de olvidar a su hermana). No llora, no entonces, no con su hermana bajo tierra fresca y sin ideas de quien puede haber hecho esto (los Argents, los Argents, podría ser Katie --podría ser  _ Kate _ \-- pero le dice Joshua que le ha dicho Emersen que Kate Argent estaba en Idaho cuando cortaron a su hermana por la mitad). 

Derek no piensa en el lobo como un animal separado. Sus necesidades y deseos son lo suficientemente cercanos a los suyos como para que no tenga que poner una línea divisoria entre el hombre y el animal, mente y bestia. Al lobo le gusta cazar conejos; el humano está feliz de comerlos, una vez están cocinados. El lobo huele todo y reacciona, positiva o negativamente, y Derek hace lo mismo porque  _ son _ lo mismo.

Así que el lobo huele  _ deseo _ en Stiles. Huele  _ excitación _ y huele  _ miedo _ ; la combinación de ambos le revuelve las tripas, porque Laura dice-- dijo-- que es a lo que olía justo antes del incendio (cuando estaba viendo a Katie DaSilva en las tutorías privadas tres días a la semana--  _ Derek, tienes tanto talento en biología, podría enseñarte mucho más _ \-- y dejó perfume en su piel y sus manos en sus hombros, su pecho). No quiere ser eso para alguien más.  _ No puede _ ser eso para alguien más. 

Empieza a evitar a Stiles más de lo que debería, si quiere mantener dinámicas de manada apropiadas. Espera que algo de distancia le haga ver las cosas en perspectiva a Stiles, que le haga darse cuenta de que no hay modo alguno en el que puedan estar juntos de un modo productivo y saludable. Stiles es demasiado joven para conocerse de verdad a sí mismo, y Derek es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber eso demasiado bien. 

* * *

Es matemática simple: Stiles tiene dieciséis años y Derek tiene veintitrés. 

Los de dieciséis años son igual de fácilmente influenciables que los de quince; Derek mantiene las manos lejos de los hombros de Stiles y no se inclina demasiado cerca.

* * *

“Es diferente en todos los modos que importan,” contraataca Lydia. 

“No lo es,” suelta Derek, y se aleja, porque no le importa cómo sabe lo de él y Kate, lo de él y Stiles; no puede terminar esta conversación de otro modo. Ella es su beta, y debería de conocer su lugar, pero dado que está intentando mantener a la manada unida y hacerla añicos la deja ir. 

(Toca a Erica como Kate solía tocarle porque ella necesita creer que puede ser hermosa y poderosa y todas las cosas que él puede ver en su interior; después se le revuelve el estómago en el baño de un hospital y apenas puede juntas sus temblorosas manos para lavarse la boca, porque ella tiene diecisiete años y por mucho que necesite una manada este no es el modo de crear una, de piezas rotas que ni siquiera el lobo puede mantener juntas. Hay demasiado de Kate en él, demasiado de Peter, pero algunos días luchar contra ellos es simplemente demasiado.)

* * *

Las partes de él que son todo lobo aman a Stiles. Quieren acurrucarse junto a él de noche. Más que nada, quieren  _ jugar _ . Cuando es todo lobo cerca de Stiles, si cola se cae hasta que muestra que está todo lo relajado que puede estar; muestra sonrisas lupinas y a veces (embarazosamente)  _ menea la cola _ de verdad. 

Le lleva a Stiles una zarigüeya muerta, y después de que Stiles termine de poner caras de asco (y  _ sonidos _ , normalmente Derek puede comprender lo que dice la gente cuando es un lobo, pero el tono de Stiles ayuda) lo lanza hacia el bosque todo lo lejos que puede. Antes de saberlo, Derek está yendo a por ello, como si estuviera jugando  _ a buscar  _ y él fuera un  _ perro _ , y no un lobo. Se detiene a sí mismo a seis metros desde donde sabe que ha caído la zarigüeya y considera si de verdad quiere indignarse tanto. 

El resto está lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie crea a Stiles cuando inevitablemente intente decirles que ha estado jugando a buscar con Derek y una zarigüeya muerta. 

Solo tendrá que asegurarse de sumergirse en un arroyo una o tres veces para quitarse el olor de zarigüeya muerta y Stiles, o si no sabrán que Stiles está diciendo la verdad. 

El lobo no quiere unirse a Stiles; hay suficiente humano en el lobo como para que reconozca que Stiles sigue siendo joven, que no es realmente un candidato apropiado para ser el compañero de un hombre lobo. Al lobo le importa y no lo hace. Quiere estar cerca de Stiles, y el gusta la idea de sujetarle y lamerle hasta que huela a  _ ellos _ , como  _ manada _ , pero es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Derek pueda contenerlo, subliminarlo bajo años de decirle a su mente y a su cuerpo que  _ no _ . 

* * *

Katie le llama una mañana para cancelar la tutoría; es la primera vez que ha llamado a casa en vez de a su teléfono. 

“Lo siento,” dice. “Tengo otros planes.”

“No pasa nada,” responde, notando como se le relajan los hombros. “De todos modos tengo un trabajo de literatura que hacer.” 

“¡Genial! Bueno, te veo el Jueves,” dice. “¿En mi casa?”

“Sí, eso sería-- si. Papá estará trabajando desde casa toda la semana por un proyecto, así que tu casa sería mejor,” dice, y ella suelta su su risa grande y cálida.

“Gracias, cariño,” dice, y le cuelga. 

Laura le está observando cuando cuelga el teléfono. “¿Quién era?” pregunta, la voz cuidadosamente neutral. 

“Un amigo de biología,” dice, obligando a su corazón que lata igual, dado que el sudor de nervios de sus manos permanecen fuera del alcance de Laura. 

“Desearía que me lo  _ dijeras _ ,” dice, y él agacha la cabeza, evitando su mirada. Es estúpido y embarazoso, porque ¿no es este el sueño de todo tío? ¿Tener a la sustituta rubia cañón  _ encima tuyo _ ? ¿Quién  _ no _ querría eso? ¿Le ocurre algo malo por preferir no volver a ver a Katie DaSilva nunca más?

Le agarra del brazo en su camino hacia la puerta. “Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? pregunta. “Si ocurriese algo-- incluso si no quisieras decírselo a mamá o a papá o al Tío Peter, sabes que me lo podrías contar, ¿verdad?”

“Lo se,” dice. “Estaré-- estoy bien, Laura.”

“No lo estás,” dice, como si fuera noticia de última hora, como si no notase cómo le tiemblan las manos cada vez que llama Katie, cómo si pudiera salir de esto si quisiera. “La mitad de las veces, hueles a alguien más, alguien que no conozco, y si yo puedo decirte que hueles mal,  _ se _ que mamá y papá pueden-- no sé por qué no han--”

“ _ Por favor _ ,” dice, quedamente. De verdad, se muere por contárselo a alguien, y no tiene ningún amigo en el instituto que lo entendieran. “Te lo diré después de clases,” ofrece.

“¿Lo prometes?” 

“Lo hago-- lo prometo, ¿vale?” Mira de nuevo abajo; no puede mirarla a los ojos, no después de mentirla durante tanto tiempo. 

“Ey, ven aquí,” dice, y tira de él para abrazarle, frotando el lado de su cara contra el suyo. “Sigues siendo mío, ¿vale? Sigues siendo uno de nosotros, incluso cuando hueles a alguien más.”

Se apoya en ella y cierra los ojos, deseando por un momento demasiado largo que fuera cierto.

Esa tarde apenas han salido del instituto cuando Laura empieza a temblar y retorcerse. Derek tiene el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse qué ocurre antes de que lo sienta también-- el fuego subiendo por sus costillas, humo ahogando sus pulmones y haciendo absolutamente imposible el respirar. Se abrazan el uno al otro en las escaleras principales de Beacon High hasta que un profesor les encuentra y les lleva dentro. Alguien intenta llamar a sus padres pero la llamada no llega a ningún lado, y es entonces cuando en secretaría saben que algo va mal. 

Nadie puede explicar cómo Derek y Laura supieron lo del incendio que estaba ocurriendo a kilómetros en el bosque, pero fue tachado como una de esas cosas raras de los Hales y olvidado. 

A Laura se le olvida preguntar, después de todo lo ocurrido, en el shock de ser la nueva alfa y cuidar al Tío Peter y al primo Jen (a quien Peter había sacado del incendio pero los doctores están diciendo cosas como  _ hacer que sea más fácil _ y Derek y Laura tienen encima la carga demasiado pesada de saber que Jennie no va a sobrevivir lo suficiente como para ver despertar al Tío Peter).

Kate Argent, que es Katie DaSilva le deja una nota en su taquilla envuelta alrededor de una rama de acónito, agradeciéndole toda la ayuda. No lo encuentra hasta semanas después de los funerales, porque no regresa al instituto hasta que es seguro sacar al Tío Peter del hospital, hasta que Laura se siente lo suficientemente confiada como para ser el alfa de esta manada de dos.

Solo ha vuelto al instituto porque está vaciando su taquilla, Laura quiere que se muden a Nueva York, lo más lejos que se puede estar de Beacon Hills sin dejar el país. 

La nota está sellada con cera y lo rompe sin pensar, y huele como el cementerio, como el acónito que él y Laura plantaron encima de las tumbas de su madre, sus hermanos, primos, tíos. 

Laura le encuentra una hora después, apoyado contra las taquillas con la nota aún hecha una bola en su mano. No puede soltarla, aún no, pero ella le aparta los dedos uno a uno y se lo quita. Lo lee y su boca se vuelve una línea delgada y firme; espera a que le diga que se vaya, que le culpe del incendio (es todo culpa suya, lo sabe, pero ahora tiene la prueba), que ella saque sus garras y le arranque la garganta porque es lo que se merece. 

Ella alarga las manos hacia él y él inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su garganta para ella, y ella se congela, los brazos estirados. “ _ Joder _ , Derek,” respira. “No voy a-- no en mitad del  _ pasillo _ .”

“Cierto, claro,” dice quedamente, y baja la mirada. Pues claro que no, están en público, no hay modo en el que lo haría, pero cuando lleguen a  _ casa _ (ya no la casa; es un apartamento eficiente para dormir hasta que se muden y no es  _ casa _ nunca será  _ casa _ porque casa ya no existe-- su puta  _ tutora de biología la ha quemado hasta los cimientos _ \--).

Los brazos de Laura están rodeándole y la nota está aún más arrugada pero es la primera vez que se ha sentido a salvo desde el incendio. Igual no está furiosa con él. Entierra la cara en su cuello y emite un quedo lamento fúnebre hasta que todo deja de doler tanto. Laura le sostiene y deja que sus propias lágrimas se hundan en el algodón de su camiseta. No hablan de ello,  _ nunca _ hablan de ello, pero es así como Laura se entera de lo de Kate. 

Le sigue queriendo pero una vez están en Nueva York quiere conocer a todos sus amigos, a cada compañero de estudios y sus padres, y Derek les lleva al piso, encantado, porque cada vez que ella ve a alguien nuevo le hace sentir estar un kilómetro más lejos de California.

* * *

_ Kate Argent se viste con las ropas de Derek Hale y se tumba en la cama hasta que está segura de que huele como él y ni una pizca de humana.  _

_ Luego, va de caza.  _

* * *

Lo que no espera es que Stiles venga a hablar con él de ello. 

Simplemente  _ aparece _ del polvo una noche, acercándose a lo que queda de la casa de Derek como si fuera un invitado frecuente, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Derek está sentado en las escaleras de entrada esperándole: escuchó el Jeep de Stiles a kilómetros y decidió que esperar y evitarle no iban a arreglar realmente esto, pero que quizás una conversación directa lo haría. Es que simplemente no espera que Stiles sea el que saque el tema primero. 

“Ey,” dice Stiles.

Derek solo mueve la cabeza como saludo. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se ríe en bajo. Se acerca a los escalones y se sienta unos cuantos peldaños por debajo y directamente en frente de Derek, luego se inclina y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. “Eres alto,” expresa, y sorprende a Derek en una risa fea. 

“Eres un idiota,” dice. 

“Aw, venga,” dice Stiles. “No seas así. Sabes que me amas.”

Hay una pausa como una inspiración profunda, tensa y anticipatoria; Derek sabe lo que está preguntando Stiles y que ha hecho una afirmación para poder reírse de ello, pretender que era una broma, pero Derek no sabe muy bien cómo responder, porque no era una broma, no de verdad.

“Stiles--” empieza, pero deja que el silencio continúe demasiado tiempo, y Stiles ya está de pie y moviéndose. 

“Olvídalo,” dice Stiles, dando zancadas hacia el Jeep con unas piernas que aún están creciendo. 

“Espera,” dice, y Stiles se detiene de verdad durante un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir caminando. Derek se impulsa para levantarse del porche de entrada y se mueve más rápido de lo que puede Stiles y le agarra del hombro. 

Stiles se gira para mirarle a la cara. “¿Qué?” dice, cortante. 

“No es--” dice, para. Sigue sin saber cómo decir esto. “Eres parte de mi manada,” explica Derek. 

“Lydia dijo.” Stiles no le está mirando, y parece  _ tan equivocado _ , porque Stiles siempre devuelve la mirada; Stiles es el que le planta cara. Stiles es el que no está tan intimidado como finge estar. “Dijo que podía, ah, olerme desde un kilómetro cuando estoy cerca de ti, pensaba que sabías--” su cara está roja como un tomate y está  _ más allá _ de avergonzado. 

“Lo se,” confirma Derek. “No es exactamente sutil.”

Y eso es lo que no había que decir, claramente, porque las aletas de la nariz de Stiles se mueve y está herido y enfadado y Derek solo quiere arreglarlo. “Está bien,” dice Derek. “No me importa-- se que--”

“Lo que sea,” dice Stiles, cortando a Derek, y se está alejando de nuevo. Esta vez se detiene y gira en el sitio. “Sabes, durante mucho tiempo pensaba que simplemente me estabas ignorando y que pensabas que era estúpido. Pero luego casi te corto el brazo y estuvo todo eso de tu tío-- pensaba que tú, ya sabes, pensabas que estaba bien. Quizás.”

“Estás bien, Stiles. No es ningún problema.”

“¿No es ningún  _ problema _ ? Vale, bien, lo que sea. No es como si esperase de verdad que me devolvieses mis sentimientos claramente idiotas e infantiles, pero al menos podrías echarme una mano con esto-- y  _ no  _ lo decía literalmente, para que lo sepas.”

“Stiles, tienes dieciséis años,” dice Derek. 

“ _ Lo sé _ ,” dice Stiles a través de dientes apretados. “Soy dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho, ¿vale? Y me alegra que tengas habilidades de memoria básicas, en serio. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? Sé la edad que tienes, se que yo soy--se lo en lo que me  _ quiero _ meter, ¿vale?”

“Tengo veintitrés años.” 

“También era consciente de  _ ese _ hecho, gracias. ¿No sabías que los chicos mayores son atractivos?” Hace una pausa, mira a cualquier lado menos a Derek. “Lydia dice que a veces hueles a que me deseas.”

Derek nota como se le cae el estómago y sus manos se enfrían; repentinamente está tan agradecido de que Stiles no sea un hombre lobo, que no pueda oler el miedo de Derek y su culpa. “Si fueras mayor--”

“Oh venga ya, eso es una gilipollez,” bufa Stiles. 

“No lo es,” dice apaciblemente Derek. Si puede permanecer  _ calmado _ con esto, quizás pueda salir con gran parte de su dignidad y su relación con la manada intacta. “Hay un hueco enorme en  _ todo _ entre nosotros, Stiles, y--”

“¿Y soy el adolescente más maduro que conoces?” bromea Stiles, estando momentáneamente esperanzado. La boca de Derek se contrae pero se niega a sonreír, aunque la creación de bromas constantes es una de las cosas de Stiles que aprecia de verdad, aunque sea molesto la mitad de las veces.

“Eres el  _ chaval _ más maduro que conozco,” se opone Derek. 

“Ouch,” dice Stiles. “Claramente eres mucho más sabio que yo, anciano de  _ veintitrés años _ .” 

Derek piensa en cierto modo con cariño en aquellos días en los que todo lo que tenía que hacer para callar a Stiles era amenazarle. “No es el hecho de que sea  _ siete _ años mayor que tú,” explica Derek. “Es--Kate Argent y yo solíamos--”

“¿Solíais qué? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Compañeros de laboratorio? ¿Jugábais al croquet juntos?” 

“No.” Dice Derek. “Fue mi tutora de biología durante seis semanas cuando tenía quince años.” Incluso mientras lo dice sabe que no será suficiente. Stiles es el hijo del Sheriff y querrá llegar al fondo de este asunto; Derek no va a ser capaz de salir de esta. 

“¿Y?”

“Y ella necesitaba acceso a la casa de mis padres, ¿qué cojones te  _ piensas _ que hizo?” ruge Derek, acercándose demasiado a la cara de Stiles, deseando haber empujado lo suficiente, que se quede satisfecho con esto y que saque sus propias jodidas conclusiones. Nunca se lo ha  _ dicho _ a nadie-- Laura lo averiguó, y ella es la única persona a la que habría imaginado decírselo. Se sienta de nuevo en las escaleras y espera a que Stiles lo averigüe. 

“Voy a suponer que no sobornó con galletitas para perro,” dice Stiles, la voz alzándose lo suficiente como para hacerla una pregunta y no una afirmación. 

“No,” dice Derek. Mira a lo alto de los árboles por encima de la cabeza de Stiles, ignorando al chico que está de pie frente a él y a las vigas quemadas de detrás. “Se puso las ropas que me dejé en su habitación y quemó viva a mi familia.”

Mira a Stiles lo suficiente como para verle unir las piezas--  _ su habitación _ y  _ tenía quince años _ y el énfasis de Derek en el hecho de que hay siete años entre ellos. Observa como las mejillas de Stiles palidecen, luego enrojecen, observa como agacha la cabeza, avergonzado de haber preguntado. 

Derek nunca dice  _ ella se aprovechó de mi _ porque suena a una novela de romance cutre; no dice  _ no creo que estuviera enamorada de ella pero a veces sentía que estaba cerca _ . Stiles tiene las piezas necesarias-- no necesita ver toda la sórdida imagen. Stiles es siete años menor que Derek y ni siquiera son amigos, no de verdad.  

Si las cosas fueran diferentes, Derek quizás les hubiera dado una oportunidad. Si él tuviera veintiocho años y Stiles tuviera veintiuno; si se hubiera conocido cuando Stiles estuviera en la universidad y Derek estuviera trabajando en una cafetería o como su profesor asociado o una de un millón de posibilidades. Pero esta es la realidad: Derek es mercancía dañada, y Stiles se ahogaría con él, arrastrado por las grietas de Derek y el peso de su culpa. Derek destrozaría a Stiles, le dejaría hecho una ruina-- y lo que es peor es que Derek estaría  _ contento _ por ello, puede que dejase salir a jugar a los fantasmas de Kate y Peter demasiado. 

Stiles ha estado callado demasiado tiempo. Derek mira a los árboles e intenta no pensar en otra cosa que no sea el cielo cambiante y las hojas que caen lentamente en el suelo del bosque. Nota a Stiles acomodarse a su lado, demasiado cerca y aún así demasiado lejos. 

“Lo siento,” dice quedamente Stiles. “¿Cuántos años tenía ella?”

“Veintiuno,” murmura Derek, como una confesión. 

“Vale,” dice Stiles, y se apoya contra Derek. Es solo eso-- Stiles compartiendo su calor y seguridad con Derek. Es una señal tangible de confianza, y Derek se tiesa al instante, enderezándose, oliendo la aprensión e inseguridad de Stiles. Pero Stiles se queda ahí, una presencia silenciosa, hasta que Derek se relaja centímetro a centímetro. 

“La respuesta sigue siendo no,” dice Derek, y Stiles mueve su cabeza hasta que toca el hombro de Derek. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Lo sé,” dice- Derek suspira y cierra los ojos durante un momento, y luego con cuidado, lentamente, echa su brazo por encima de los hombros de Stiles. 

Juntos, esperan a que se ponga el sol. 

* * *

Es matemática simple: Stiles tiene dieciséis años y Derek tiene veintitrés. 

* * *

 


End file.
